


{那一天/項顧}有情人終成眷屬

by Sincp



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincp/pseuds/Sincp
Relationships: 于希顧 項豪廷
Kudos: 12





	{那一天/項顧}有情人終成眷屬

*不定時更文(*´∇｀*)  
——————————————————  
項豪廷一個人站在捷運出口發呆  
誰說有愛一定能在一起  
今天是于希顧離開自己身旁的第422天  
他和于希顧終究是走不過父母關  
即使在于希顧離開後，自己開始不吃不喝，整整爆瘦了20公斤，整天都渾渾噩噩的後，父母終於同意讓他和于希顧在一起了  
但是，他卻再也找不到他了  
一開始，項豪廷每天都會去找于希顧，不管是去他的大學或是打電話  
可每一次都找不到  
到後來，他只是靜靜的站在捷運站前，想著于希顧離開前說的話  
—對不起  
—你會有更好的未來  
—我不能成為你的絆腳石  
—對不起  
項豪廷總是不斷反思這些話  
短短的幾句，卻讓他心痛了好久好久  
自己身旁從不缺人，可再多的人，沒有于希顧，他什麼感覺也感受不到  
“有情人終成眷屬這句話根本就是...”項豪廷停下腳步望著對面的公園  
他盯著看了幾秒，便在綠燈的時候衝了過去  
“于希顧！”項豪廷大吼  
獨自坐在鞦韆上的于希顧猛然轉頭，臉上還掛著兩行淚痕  
“于希顧！”項豪廷衝上前抱住他  
他有太多太多話想說了，不過更想的是好好的抱著他  
“你...你怎麼會在這裡？”于希顧還有些沒緩過來  
“我在找你，我每天都在找你，我每一天都在捷運站那裡找你，要不是今天我往平時的反方向走，我根本就找不到你”項豪廷晃著于希顧的肩膀說  
“對不起...對不起.....我...你是不是變瘦了...對不起...”于希顧又流下淚來  
“不要說對不起，你沒錯！”  
項豪廷封住了于希顧的唇，久久不捨分離  
回來的路上，兩人把該說的、不該說的，全都說了  
于希顧帶著項豪廷回到家裡  
是曾經他們要一起住的家  
項豪廷從身後環抱住于希顧  
“我真的真的好想你哦”  
“我也是”

項豪廷把于希顧壓上床  
熟練的把自己和對方的衣服褪去  
“這些天沒自己玩過吧？”項豪廷開啟野獸模式，開始說些流氓話  
項豪廷從床頭櫃裡摸出一瓶潤滑劑，是他之前買的  
看了一下，嗯，沒過期  
擠了一些在手上後，便往于希顧的後庭摸去  
“嗚...好冰..”于希顧低語  
“等等就熱了”項豪廷在他的耳邊說  
項豪廷探進一根手指，輕輕的幫于希顧擴張  
“痛嘛？”明知故問  
于希顧雙手捂著自己的嘴，死死的不讓一點呻吟露出  
項豪廷看見他這副倔強的模樣，便起了玩心  
他的另一隻手握住于希顧的炙熱，緩緩的上下擼動  
于希顧忍不住刺激的想要夾緊腿，可項豪廷卻早就把他的一條腿抬到他自己的肩上，想夾也夾不起來，下半身完全的暴露在愛人的眼裡  
“寶貝，鬆開嘴”  
于希顧死守著嘴巴  
項豪廷也不是沒有辦法對付于希顧，他加快了手上的動作，同時又放進第二根手指頭  
于希顧被這突如其來的快感給嚇了一跳，下意識的鬆手去推項豪廷的手  
“哈啊....”  
兩人都愣了一下  
項豪廷最先反應過來，加進第三根手指，同時又往于希顧的敏感點攻去  
“哈啊...啊啊...”于希顧緊抓著玩弄自己下體的的那雙手  
項豪廷堵住于希顧的頂端  
“叫聲老公，就給你”  
“項...豪廷..！”  
“不叫的話，不能射哦”  
于希顧好想要來個痛快，他好想要....  
“老公....”  
“怎麼了？”  
只是他沒想到項豪廷這麼流氓  
“讓我射啦.....”于希顧眼光泛淚的苦苦哀求著  
項豪廷極為滿意于希顧的求饒，便鬆開手，一股白濁傾斜而出，濺上項豪廷的六塊肌  
項豪廷拔出手指，抱起于希顧，然後躺下，好讓他坐在自己身上  
項豪廷抬起于希顧的屁股，對著洞口緩緩的進入  
“我不要這個姿勢啦.....”于希顧雙手撐在項豪廷的胸肌上哀求著  
“那我們等等再換另一個”說完，便開始動了起來  
“啊啊....項....”  
“叫老公”  
“老公...哈啊....”于希顧也顧不上什麼羞恥不羞恥的問題了，他只想要有快感  
哪知項豪廷在床上根本就是個瘋子流氓  
“自己來”項豪廷停下下半身的動作  
于希顧狠狠的瞪著他，然後很誠實的動起腰身  
項豪廷很滿意的看著自己愛人  
“啊啊..嗯....快...項...”  
“嗯？”  
“老公...快..我快.....”  
“寶貝，我們一起”項豪廷重新動起身，加快了動作  
“哈啊~”于希顧再次噴出白濁，癱軟在項豪廷身上  
項豪廷也一股腦兒的射在于希顧體內  
“寶貝，我們去浴室再一次”項豪廷抱起于希顧走進浴室  
過了兩個多小時才從浴室出來的于希顧只有一個想法  
—項豪廷！你給我禁慾一個禮拜  
END

「如有雷同純屬巧合♥」


End file.
